Public Display of Affection
by karenefron
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are doing something totally mundane - grocery shopping. But can our favourite lovebirds keep it innocent? I think not. Sexually graphic oneshot.


**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Troyella. But, since I currently have no love life of my own, I am living vicariously through them.**

Troy stuck his head around a stack of canned beans, looking to see if Gabriella was in aisle four. A grin spread across his handsome features as he spotted her. His girlfriend of almost six years was slowly pushing the shopping cart along, her head bowed as she examined their shopping list.

Troy snuck down the aisle with playful exaggerated stealth, darting around an elderly couple who were carefully placing groceries into their cart. He stopped when his body was inches away from Gabriella's back. She was still absorbed in the shopping list and hadn't noticed his return from the dairy aisle. Troy paused only long enough to brush her long dark hair away from her neck before his hands slid around her waist, still clutching the block of cheese he had been dispatched to collect. Pulling her closer to him, he began to kiss her neck.

"Troy..." Gabriella murmured softly, looking around at the other customers. "Don't do that here." Her token protest, completely lacking conviction, drew another grin from her boyfriend.

"Sorry Bella...what about here?" he asked with simulated innocence, his voice taking on the husky timbre of desire it always had around her. He moved his lips down her neck towards her bare shoulder.

Giggling, Gabriella swatted at his arms that remained tightly wrapped around her. "Knock it off, Bolton. This is a family place."

Troy spun Gabriella around without loosening his grip around her torso and planted a kiss on her lips. "Stop looking so kissable then." Deftly, he dropped the cheese into their cart and clasped his hands at the small of her back.

"Right back at you," Gabriella said softly, moving her lips towards his. The kiss grew deeper as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

After a few minutes Troy broke the kiss. Breathlessly, he moved his lips to her ear. "I think we'd better leave that there. Otherwise ... let's just say I'm very close to not giving a damn whether this is a family place or not."

Gabriella smiled. "Right." The barely noticeable tremble in her tone brought a cocky grin to Troy's expression. It told him just how close she'd been to losing control as well. He winked at her, causing another wave of desire to crash over her.

At that moment, the elderly couple moved past them, their steps slow and shuffling. As the younger couple watched, the old man put his arm around his wife's waist to help support her steps, and planted a loving, gentle kiss on her wrinkled cheek. Gnarled, liver spotted hands intertwined as they moved on, pushing their cart together.

A smile touched the lips of both Troy and Gabriella. Watching the other couple move away, Gabriella snuggled closer into Troy's chest. Troy spoke softly and Gabriella heard his words rumbling against her ear.

"Think we'll be like them when we're old?" he asked, with attempted insouciance.

Gabriella lifted her head at looked up into his deep blue eyes. He returned her gaze intently, trying to read the emotions in them as she replied.

"Troy – we're only seniors in college. We only just moved in together at the end of summer. Now you see us growing old together?" Gabriella spoke playfully; inside, she was experiencing the overwhelming giddiness that always overtook her whenever they spoke about their future.

"Always have," Troy said quietly, confidently. Gabriella held his gaze as he continued, his tone softer now. "Ever since high school. You and me, for the rest of our lives."

A warm feeling spread through Troy as he watched the loving smile diffuse over his girlfriend's beautiful features. God, he loved her. That was why they were going back to Vermont in a little over a week...

He ran through the mental checklist in his head. He had booked their tickets weeks ago. And a suite for the two of them, in the very lodge where they had met all those years ago. He had even booked out the entire Freestyle Club for the whole of New Year's Eve, and had asked that it be filled with roses and set up with a romantic dinner for two. And just that afternoon, while Gabriella had been browsing in the bookstore, he had made an excuse and dashed off to the jewellers to pick up her surprise. He was excruciatingly aware of the tiny velvet ring box that was currently in his jeans pocket.

Gabriella stood on tip toes and kissed the tip of his nose. "Me too," she whispered. She returned the soles of her feet to the shiny floor of the supermarket, her lips passing temptingly close by Troy's as she lowered her body to the level she normally stood at.

Despite his earlier resolution to try to cool his libido, considering their present location, Troy couldn't refrain from lowering his lips for another kiss. And another. Then just one more...

Their kisses intensified, and this time they remained oblivious to their surroundings. Troy seriously wondered if things would have gone any further if they hadn't been jolted back to reality by the loud, scratchy voice coming over the store's PA system.

"_CLEAN UP AISLE SIXTEEN! MERL, CLEAN UP AISLE SIXTEEN!"_

With a muffled groan, Gabriella buried her face into Troy's chest. She spoke into his t-shirt, her words barely audible through the barrier of his body. But Troy was pretty sure he'd heard what she said. He tipped her face up to look at his, blue flames of unconcealed desire burning in his eyes.

"_What_ did you just say?" he asked, half teasing, all turned on.

Gabriella hesitated, clearly fighting a losing battle with her desire for him. She spoke softly, her words for him only. "I said I ... want you. Now." Her tone became more insistent, demanding, as she spoke the last word.

Troy swallowed. "I want you too, babe. But...here...?" He looked around wildly, as if hoping to suddenly conjure up a private hotel suite in the middle of the grocery store.

Something caught his eye. It wasn't a hotel suite, but it might just be all that they'd need. But should they...? Another look at the smoky sensuality radiating from his girlfriend's eyes quashed any doubts that might have survived the heat of his own need.

Abandoning their grocery cart, and the obligatory objections his natural chivalry urged him to make, he pulled Gabriella's arm and guided her down the aisle quickly. As they walked he sent up a silent prayer, hoping fervently that his jeans were tight enough to keep the evidence of his arousal from being too obvious to the other customers in the store.

Gabriella quickened her pace, skipping a little every few steps to keep up with Troy's long strides. She didn't know where he was taking her but she hoped desperately that they would get there _soon_. Her hand began to slide along the length of his bare arm, toying with the edge of his sleeve as she reached his bicep, wanting to feel his body any way she could. They reached the end of the aisle and, weaving around a couple of displays, came to the door that Troy had spotted as a store employee had come out of it a few moments before.

_Utility Closet_, Gabriella read. A seductive smile spread across her full lips.

"Troy Bolton...you're not suggesting that we...?"

"Damn right I am," Troy growled in a voice deepened with desire as he looked around. No one was paying any attention to them. He tugged the door open and pushed Gabriella through it, following quickly. As soon as they were both inside, Gabriella slammed him up against the door, forcing it closed. She flicked the lock with delicate fingers as she pushed the length of her body against his, their lips meeting hungrily.

Troy's hands slid down the length of Gabriella's back to her ass, pulling her roughly towards him. His palms slid a little lower, to her upper thighs, and then up again, pulling the ruffled hem of her skirt up to her hips as they went. Gabriella responded in kind, tugging his t-shirt over his head with one swift yank. Their lips, parted momentarily by his shirt passing over his head, returned to each other, their tongues meeting with uncontrollable desire.

Troy's hands returned to her thighs, this time unimpeded by her skirt. Running his hands up to cup the cheeks of her ass, he lifted her in one swift movement and twisted their bodies around so that it was her back that now pressed against the door. Still kissing her deeply, he held her lower body hard against his hips. She wrapped her slim bare legs around his waist, pulling him closer with her thigh and calf muscles.

Troy's lips left Gabriella's and travelled down to the scoop neck of her halter top, trailing kisses over the swell of her cleavage. She clutched the back of his head closer to her chest, intensifying the pressure of his mouth against her skin.

"Troy..." she moaned, her hips bucking slightly against his. He lifted his face to look up at her.

"Nooo..." she whispered softly. "Don't _stop_!"

Troy grinned. "You don't have to worry about that, Bella." Their lips met again as they kissed deeply. Gradually, Gabriella became aware of one of Troy's hands leaving her hips, where he was holding her against the door, and travel along the side of her torso to the nape of her neck. He toyed with the tiny wisps of curls that lay against her skin, under the mass of her hair, before he smoothly tugged at the bow that held the straps of her halter top knotted together.

He moved away a fraction of an inch, allowing the smooth satiny material to slide from her neck and off her breasts, pooling at their stomachs where their bodies joined. His breath caught. He must have seen his girlfriend in various states of undress a million times, but it never failed to take his breath away. Hell, she took his breath away even fully clothed.

Gabriella began to squirm under his stare, not from embarrassment but from an urgent desire to have him touch her with more than just his gaze. Her hips ground against his, and she drew his face towards her. To his surprise, however, she avoided his lips, and instead trailed her kisses down the line of his jaw, to the sensitive skin of his neck. Thrilling to the subtle roughness of the hint of stubble against her lips, she deepened her kiss and began to suck gently on his neck, just below his left ear.

Troy grinned. Two could play at that game. He pressed her more firmly against the door, negating the need for his hands to support her. Thus relieved from that task, his fingers trailed along the warm golden skin of her sides, around to her back. Her grip on his waist tightened as he pulled her away from the door just long enough to undo the clasp of her strapless bra, before he tossed it to the floor impatiently. Then he allowed his hands to grasp her full breasts, gently stroking and massaging in the way he knew drove her mad. A gentle moan escaped her lips, affirming his confidence in his actions. His strong, skilful fingers adroitly began to trace circles around each of her firm, erect nipples, eliciting further moans of pleasure. Gabriella abandoned her kissing of his neck entirely as she threw her head back against the hard surface of the door.

"Troy," she gasped. Before she'd even finished speaking his name he had dropped his lips to her breasts and was slowly, sensuously, taking her right nipple into his mouth. She inhaled a long, shuddering breath as he slowly began to circle her sensitive nipple with his tongue, his right hand continuing its ministrations of her left breast. Gabriella began to toss her head from side to side in sensual frustration, desperate for him to bring their lovemaking to an earth shattering conclusion the way he always did.

As always, Troy seemed to know her thoughts almost before she'd finished forming them in her own head. He moved his lips to her left breast, taking her nipple in his mouth. Without lessening his intensity there, his hands moved lower, down to her hips. He didn't bother to try to remove her panties; to do so would require him to relinquish the heady contact of their bodies for a few moments and that was not something he was willing to consider. Instead, he slipped the first two fingers of his right hand beneath the elastic that sat snugly against her inner thigh, and pushed the offending material to one side. Without hesitation, he slid his fingers into the warm wetness between her lips, his touch unerringly drawn to the bud of her clitoris.

Gabriella moaned again, pressing her hips towards his fingers. Troy's fingers moved with increasing speed and intensity, drawing her towards the orgasm that he knew would be tantalisingly close. Gabriella moved with him, grinding her hips in an attempt to get there faster. His thumb now pressed against her clitoris, Troy slipped two fingers into the slippery heat of her centre and in doing so pushed his beloved over the edge.

Anticipating her scream of pleasure, Troy quickly locked his lips to hers and swallowed her cry with his kiss.

"Shhh, babe. We have to be quiet," he whispered against her lips. "I don't want anyone coming to investigate the sound of a woman screaming in the utility closet..."

Gabriella opened her eyes and looked into his, her gaze heavy with desire. "Stop talking...kiss me, Troy."

Troy grinned. "Yes, ma'am." His kiss began lightly, but the touch of their lips quickly became intense with the accumulation of still unreleased passion they both felt. Gabriella gently loosened the grip of her legs around his hips and began to wriggle against Troy, this time in an attempt to touch her feet to the floor. Once she had gained her feet, her lips still locked on Troy's, she slid her fingers between their bodies and began to work at his belt buckle. She pushed his jeans down his hips a little, taking his boxers with her. Her gaze darted briefly around the small, cramped room. Spotting a large crate upended in the corner, she pushed Troy towards it, kissing him all the while. Troy's heels backed into the side of the crate and he half fell into a sitting position, his back against the wall, pulling Gabriella with him.

Gabriella climbed on top of Troy, her need for him unabated by her recent orgasm. Swiftly she released his errection from the confines of his jeans and began to caress it insistently. It was Troy's turn to groan with need as her fingers continued to toy with him. "Bella..." he whispered urgently. There was no need for him to finish his sentence. Grasping him firmly with one hand, Gabriella moved him into position and slowly lowered her body, gradually impaling herself sensuously on the tangible essence of his desire.

Finally, he was completely within her. Their breathing grew erratic as they adjusted to the feeling, a feeling they never tired of despite their regular, often daily, experience of it. Troy's hands ran lightly up and down the length of Gabriella's bare back, further exciting her, as she gently began to move her hips in an up and down, circular motion.

Her movements became more fevered, more intense, as she felt her second orgasm begin to build. Troy moved with her, thrusting his hips to meet the grinding of hers, and pulled her closer towards him so that their lips could meet once more. Gabriella became further aroused as she felt her nipples rub rhythmically against his hard chest and she whimpered softly against his kiss.

Troy struggled to catch his breath as he came closer and closer to the moment of fulfilment. His hands slid down to her hips and he held onto her as he attempted to thrust harder, deeper within the smooth, wet heat of her centre. He almost stopped breathing entirely as he struggled to hold his own orgasm back. He was close, so close, but he wanted to wait for her –

Gabriella collapsed against his chest, this time without him subduing her groan of satisfaction. Seconds later Troy felt the intensity of his own orgasm shoot through his body as he grasped her hips, grinding into her one last time. He felt himself ejaculate deep within her as his own moan of satisfied wonderment escaped him.

"Bella," he whispered, panting. "I-" He nearly groaned again, feeling one last orgasmic thrill shoot through him. "I love you!" he finally managed to gasp, kissing her deeply.

Gabriella cupped his face in her small hands, still moving her hips with slow, languorous, unconscious movements. Her breasts heaved against his chest as she struggled to catch her breath. "I love you, Troy, so much-" she punctuated her words with another deep kiss, trying to convey the intensity of her feelings for him with her lips.

Troy leaned back against the wall, pulling Gabriella with him. For a few moments they were silent, trying to regain their breath. Suddenly Gabriella giggled.

"What is it, babe?" Troy asked, kissing her gently on the corner of her mouth.

Gabriella looked into his eyes, the love shining there mirroring her own. "I guess that's what you'd call a public display of affection," she whispered, before brushing his lips with hers once again.

* * *

**So there you are. Once again, a pointless but hopefully steamy oneshot. I was inspired to write another one of these by a fantastic review I got for Holiday Treat. I was kind of thinking as I was proofing this that it might even have the potential to develop into something longer. Would you be interested to see this story continued? Or should I just leave it as it is? Your reviews will decide this. So go on, share!**


End file.
